Passion and Lust, An Artist's World
by NilaSagol
Summary: Deidara decides to give up his place as an Akatsuki member to be a true artist. He also does it for the one he loves. In the event rules had to be broken and things had to be sacrifced, can Deidara survive out in the real world being an Artist. DeidaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Artist's Ambition"**

Night had fallen. It was stormy and the rain poured all over. Deidara was busy with a sculpture, one that he had intended to finish but every time a mission gave way he had to stop and he fell more behind on finishing it. He wanted to do more art and became obsessive about being an artist, no one knew he had thoughts about giving up being an Akatsuki member to become an artist and leave that career behind. He only told Tobi, who choked on his food while he ate and couldn't believe that he would make a decision like that and hoped that the leader didn't here about it. He lost his smile as he looked at Deidara.

"Tobi. I want to make something of myself, yeah." Deidara replied, Tobi looked at him and he seemed worried. "I'm tired of this...We're all going to stop sometime, yeah."

"...Deidara." That was all Tobi could say, he knew Deidara wanted more to do with his life but leaving wasn't going to be easy for him. "The leader said once our membership is final...There's no turning back...you can't quit..."

"I know, yeah but this is something I want to do, yeah." Deidara still focused on being an artist and wanted to give up membership all together. "This is what I want, I want to stop."

Itachi overheard the conversation and came over to Deidara and Tobi, Tobi dropped his plate as it shattered to the ground. "Is this true, Deidara? That's what you want do?" Deidara knew things were going to get out of hand now that the captain heard about his plans. "I should report you..."

"Let him find out for himself, yeah." said Deidara. "Art is important to me, yeah. All the missions make it hard for me, yeah. I just want a stable career, yeah."

Itachi walked away. He wasn't going to tell the leader, he had too many things to worry about at the time to even bother. Tobi stilled looked at Deidara. Tobi feared it would cost him his life but it didn't matter, they weren't suppose to care if their fellow members died or let it bother them unless they killed them themselves. The leader wasn't due back until tomorrow evening and the wait was agonizing for Deidara, he wanted to leave as soon as he got the chance but feared he'd be killed if he left without the leader not seeing him. Soon all the Akatsuki members crowded around him and he knew that everyone knew about his plan, some were outraged and some didn't know what to think.

"Itachi, the guy is a liar..." replied Kisame. "There is no_ way_ he just said that without thinking for the consequences...Deidara, you have to be kidding."

The blond moved his head. "No. I actually want to quit, yeah. It makes no sense I stay with an aspiration in mind, yeah." Kisame lost his gentle tone as the others watched him get mad about the situation. "Deidara! I advise you to choose a better path, this one is going cost you your life and put you in stress!"

"That not only it, yeah." He braced himself for saying the next thing. "It's cause I'm in love with someone, yeah. I know we're not supposed to, yeah. I want her..."

Itachi's gazed shifted into shock. "Who's the girl? This better not be a lie, Deidara. You're starting to sound pretty ludicrous by now, look what it's doing to you!"

"It's one we've kidnaped before, yeah. That's who I love..." All the members went into shock, they knew what he was after. "Nadia Himnaki, the girl I long for...I love her..."

Tobi smacked Deidara with a book as Zestu smacked him with another book. Another rule was broken by the blond, he wasn't suppose to have feelings for any hostages or former hostages that have been brought into their area. Everyone began to talk all at once and yell at Deidara for making regretful decisions and putting himself in jeopardy all at once. The blond looked at his team members and saw their angry reactions to his decisions, he even felt that Sasori was mad at him too. He probably would be if he was still here but Deidara felt he couldn't go on like this anymore and took off his head band and got a lighter to burn his hat and his overcoat. Itachi stopped him as everyone took turns holding him down and forcing him to stop him from abusing his title and place as an Akatsuki member, Deidara pried them off and began trying to remove his ring with no luck. He expected everyone to get this way and wanted nothing to do with it.

"You are crazy, Deidara..." replied Tobi, he smacked him again as Deidara looked at him angrily. "Why are thinking like this? You were fine...The leader is going to have it out with you..."

The clothes burned as he threw in his headband and watched the items burn. He no longer was a member he had just gotten rid of what mad him a member. "I'm finished, yeah. I'm going to be an artist, yeah. My career with this organization is over, I'm no longer a member."

Zestu glared at the blond in the most displeasing way and wanted to turn him inside out his way. Everyone wanted to harm Deidara now for doing what he just did and he was happy he was giving up his title. The ring was the only thing left that remained of his existence in the Akatsuki organization, he couldn't remove it and it stayed on his finger. Deidara returned to his art section to only realize that it had been messed with, the leader was there ripping sketches and throwing down paintings and doing other destructive things. Tobi was right all along and now the leader knew about every little detail. Deidara had no fear and no one had ever saw the leader this outraged before. Everyone was going to hear it now.

"So...You want to quit?" replied the leader, his back turned away from Deidara as night played it's scene in the room. "YOU'RE FINISHED! Displaying _that_ kind of hate for this organization in that manner, get all your shit out of here by tonight..."

"I quit sir, things were getting too hard." Deidara was telling the leader why he chose to quit without any fear in his voice, he sounded sure. "I'm sure you'll understand, yeah."

"NO! I don't understand!" The leader began to get impatient, he choose a favored painting of Deidara's that had night scene and a mystical beach. "I should just burn this but I won't." he threw it near Deidara as he looked at the leader with seriousness. "I always thought art always messed with your head...Your aspirations have now lead you down to this...Your membership was final that day and you decide to do this, after _three years_?!?!"

The leader summed up everything with more yelling and cursing until after half an hour Deidara came out of his office with the same emotion and all his things packed, he looked at all his team members and made his way to the door. Each one of them watching as he left, he was fed up with being here and took his leave. His paintings were carried out last and he looked back.

All the members glared at him and didn't care if he said anything or did anything, he closed the door behind him and looked up at the moon in the sky. He headed up the trail, he was now entering the world that he wanted to be in. It was the first step to being an artist. Killed or be killed, Deidara knew he wasn't going to turn back.

**So what did you think? It's my first Deidara fic and it was an idea I had a few days ago and I decided to make into a story. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "The Runaway"**

It was a long road. Deidara began regretting his decisions on leaving the team but he was getting tired of working and wanted to devote himself to his art. He loved Nadia, she was takened hostage because of the rare "spirtual chakra and purple sharigan" she had no problems with any of the memebers, only Itachi because he was an ex-ally of the Sharigan peace treaty that Usai, Nadia's father and Fugaku, Sasuke's and Itachi's father shook hands and agreed on. Sasuke and Nadia were close friends due to the treaty and both clans had ordeal due to the death of a leader and due to Itachi, Sakura almost mixed up their friendship as love but it was only friendship and an ally working relationship. When Deidara first saw her in the cage, he couldn't believe he had fallen in love later.

**_Flashback _**

_Screaming was heard throughout the room as Nadia was dragged into the cage that she would remain hostage for almost two months. Zestu and Tobi were bringing her in, as they gazed at her beauty, she was so beautiful to all the evil that they often did the wrong actions or didn't do their normal evil actions. Deidara was sitting around when he saw her come in and get thrown into the cage, her long brown hair trailed behind her as the leader of the orginzation noticed that all of them were focusing on Nadia and not the mission. This angered the leader and he slammed his fist on the table causing everyone to shake._

_"This isn't a strip club. Sure she's pretty but this isn't a time to fool around, I need tests done!" The leader replied. "Don't waste time and do it right..." He dissappeared into the darkness as everyone got to work and looked at Nadia, she was scared but she didn't let it show._

_Deidara realized she was hungry and gave her something as he slid in the cage, she walked up closer to Deidara. "I'm Deidara, What's your name, yeah?"_

_"N-Nadia..." she replied nervously, she took the food up and ate it. "What do you guys want with me? I just want to go home!"_

_"Don't worry about that, has anyone told you how beautiful you are, yeah?" Deidara began blushing as he said sentence, Nadia noticed and smiled. "I'm sorry, we hardly see any girls..."_

_"It's very sweet of you to compliment me." Nadia took her hand and took Deidara's long bangs out of his face as she saw his eyes. "You have nice eyes, Dei...Dedra...Deidara..."_

_"It's okay if you mess my name up, yeah. It's not easy saying it and when I first got here, everyone called me "Deda, or Deira" They couldn't say it..." Deidara smiled, Nadia was beautiful to him as he watched her eat and look around and watch everyone._

_"Deidara." replied Tobi. "You do realize were not suppose to be that close to the hostages...We're not even supposed to treat them with this much respect."_

_"I'm-I'm not flirting, yeah!" Deidara glared at Tobi, he knew he was lying. "I'm just trying to be nice to her, she's the first female hostage we've ever had, yeah!" _

_Tobi sighed and left Deidara with Nadia. "Well since you love your girlfriend so much, you're in charge of her and you have to take care of her...that's your job..."_

_"Tobi!" Deidara hit him with a piece of board as he stumbled backwards. "We barely know each other, yeah! I can't believe you guys think we have a relationship going, I can't be mean to her, yeah. She seems too sweet..."_

_"He's lost it." replied Itachi, he shifted and looked at Nadia. "She's a purple sharigan, one of the rarest sharigans out there. Their DNA is so complicated, it takes days to break down."_

_Everyone was setting up the lab so the test could be done, Deidara refused to move from the cage as Nadia was takened out to do tests. Deidara went to his gallery and began painting, he was no scientist. Some of the others were and he let them handle it, Zestu was the only person he'd spare for eating. He would feel too bad if he devoured her, he actually enjoyed her company and talked to her often. Zestu was always thought to never be kind but he was showing a different side. Deidara watched her from afar as she watched Deidara._

_**End of Flashback**_

Deidara wondered around Konoha, no seemed to notice who was and he didn't mind. It had been awhile since he'd been out to see the real world. He was into the forest and stopped to rest, it seemed like he didn't know where to go and he seemed lost. It seemed like every place lead somewhere else and he was stuck in a maze, he wanted to see Nadia again but her clan lived on the other side of the forest. He sighed gently as he caught sight of a few birds flying in the meadow, a girl that resembled Nadia walked into it picking berries. It was her, Deidara hid behind a tree and watched her. She seemed to be gathering some for her cousins and her basket tipped over as Deidara rushed out to help her. Their eyes met as Deidara gazed at her.

"Deidara..." Nadia spoke softly, Deidara looked up. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the others?"

"I quit." he replied. "I couldn't do it anymore, yeah. I have a real passion for art and I wanted to do it elsewhere, I have no time there..."

"The others must have been surprised..." Nadia picked up her basket and began to leave as Deidara followed behind her, she looked back. "Do you need a place to stay? You could stay with me..."

"Well, I am kind stuck, yeah. Are you sure it isn't too much?" Nadia laughed and smiled, Deidara heart began beating out of control. He actually was staying with her. "Thanks alot, Nadia."

Deidara followed behind her as she lead the way to where her clan lived, it wasn't far and as soon as they hit the hill and reached another few pathways, they had made it. Deidara noticed that everyone was busy as he made his way through the crowds of little children that ran by, Nadia made sure he was still behind her as she dropped the basket on the table and she began grinding them into a bowl. Deidara walked inside as she sat at the table making a juice for a dinner the clan was having, Deidara couldn't stop looking at all the nice tiles on the floor and wondered the rooms.

"How long will I be staying, yeah?" Deidara watched Nadia grind the berries as she stopped and looked at him. "It's just until I can find my apartment to stay in, yeah. I hate to be a burden."

"Deidara, you can stay as long as you like." Nadia smiled. "Don't worry about being a burden, you can wonder around and do as you like. Just pick a room to stay in."

"Well, I'm going to need one that can hold a gallery." Nadia went upstairs and opened a door to a well furnished room, it was empty and the room was looking for a person. "This one will do, yeah." Deidara placed his paintings in one corner and put all his machines throughout with some of the materials being placed in a large closet. Deidara was happy with the large amount of room he would get to work in, he was about to thank Nadia when she turned her back to go back downstairs. _"She's so nice, yeah. Pretty girl like that deserves everything, yeah."_

He took out his sketchbook and looked back at the old sketches he did. He flipped to a blank page and went downstairs to where Nadia was and watched her as he sat at the table. Nadia was moving different bowls around as she began making beef stew to go along with the dinner, she went back to berries and began crushing them again. Deidara took out his sketch book and started sketching what he saw, he carefully watched her as he put her in a new surrounding on the paper.

He took another look at the drawing and began fixing the mistakes. He drew some more of the picture as it began coming to life, he looked at Nadia as she continued to grate the berries. He looked at her closely as she looked outside, she had become the first object for Deidara to draw. He made sure everything matched what he was drawing. He drew Nadia in a forest scene with different features, he couldn't wait to sure her the finishing results when he began finishing it.

Nadia looked closely at the artist as he looked down at the sketch. Nadia wanted to know more about him and get to know him more. Deidara looked at her and smiled.

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- " Bad Days With Lust."**

Deidara became more comfortable living with Nadia as he began making more art in his room, Nadia already noticed that he made a large painting and several different sketches of himself and other scenes. Everything was going fine but at times Deidara often replied to having bad days when it didn't seem like he was having any but he was. He tried getting his mind off of certain things and it never worked, he went downstairs and saw Nadia talking with one of her cousins. She finished talking and looked back at Deidara who blushed brightly and went away as Nadia went after him.

"Oh, hey Nadia." he replied, he had his sketchbook in one arm. "How have you been, yeah?"

"I'm okay, what's wrong?" Deidara froze, now the question was asked and he couldn't answer. "Are you okay, Deidara? You look sick or maybe that's not it. I'm worried about you..."

"Well, I guess I do feel a little uneasy, yeah." he replied as he sat at the table. "Maybe the soup you always make will make me better. Could you do that for me, yeah?"

Nadia smiled and began setting up for cooking the soup everyone seemed to like when she made it. Deidara watched carefully as she began cooking and preparing her meals, he smiled as she did it and he went closer to watch how things were made. Deidara wanted to say the real reason that was bothering him but he was afraid to tell Nadia about it and it involved his feelings toward her, he also had been having a lot bad luck since he left his orginazation. She began putting the seasoning in as the pot was out on and she began adding her ingredients, Deidara pulled her arm gently. She smiled.

"Um, Nadia." he replied, he swallowed hard. "I have something to say, yeah."

"What is it, Deidara?" Nadia looked into his eyes as she pulled his long bangs out of his face. "I guess this is important, do you want to take me upstairs to talk about this?"

"Yes. That would be good, yeah." he replied as he smiled. "It's really important and I can't tell you with you're cousins around, yeah. Is that okay?"

Nadia nodded gently as Deidara lead the way to his room. He locked the door as Nadia sat on his bed and looked at him, he sat with her and looked deeply into her eyes. She was waiting as Deidara put his arm around her, she began to feel good about it and blushed. Deidara thought she would get mad that he was doing that but felt relief as she sat closer to him and put her head gently on his chest. Deidara began cradling her as she suddnely looked up at him, he was being gentle.

Deidara looked around and it felt like he didn't know what to do next. "Nadia, can you tell? I never used to do this, it's like I feel..." Deidara grinned as he stopped. "I'm liking you a little more..."

"Deidara..." Nadia voice was soft as she said her name. "Can I see your sketch? Is it of me?"

"Uh, it's finished but I don't know, yeah." Deidara got off of the nightstand and gave it to Nadia as she looked at it, she was holding a sword as she stood on a rock with a storm scene in the backround with the trees blowing in the wind. Nadia noticed she had an intense look on her face. "I kind of messed up on it, yeah but you can't see the mistakes...Do you like it?"

"Deidara...this is so good." Nadia smiled, she fell in love with the picture. "I bet anyone would say the same, I look so pretty in it. You're really are an artist."

Deidara blushed at the comment and smiled brightly, Nadia realized that there was another sketch with Deidara and Sasori as Deidara looked up to the heavens to see Sasori who was looking down in a sad way. Nadia realized Deidara had made it so real that Sasori looked like he was a heavenly figure, Nadia began to like Deidara's work as he put the two sketches down.

"You seem to like that one, yeah." Deidara sighed sadly. "I know we're to move on after someone dies but Sasori...I kind of dedicate this one to him, yeah. He seemed sad sometimes..."

"I like how you portray him at a side view with him looking at you...It's sweet." Nadia noticed that Deidara hadn't finished it but was going to add color when he was ready. "he looks so sad."

"I always say I'm having bad days, yeah." Deidara decided to change the subject as Nadia listened. "Well, I've been having bad luck ever since I've left my team...I have no money now and my work isn't selling either, yeah. It's just bad luck, I knew this was going to happen..."

"Well, you have been experiencing some bad luck but it's just part of the moving process." Nadia replied, Deidara quickly smiled then he turned serious. "We all have bad days, Deidara."

"Well, I don't like to complain but bad days suck, yeah." Deidara shifted. "I can't get a job, yeah. I forgot that I'm still a wanted criminal...I'll never get one now." Deidara sighed sadly.

Nadia also forgot that she was taking care of a wanted ex-criminal but there was some risk to having Deidara around the house when her cousins were unaware of his orginization. Nadia had some fear that if the other ninja's were to find out or if they didn't see a change with Deidara, that things would get worse. It was actually the least of her worries, she wanted Deidara to have something to come back to and she didn't want him to get hurt.

Deidara also knew of the dangers that were ahead as well, he even had a bad feeling that the leader wasn't over his departure and that he was going to send someone to convince him to join the team again but Deidara erased the thought and wanted nothing to do with it. He didn't care, Nadia was making him feel different and he wanted to be closer to her than to be away from her. It was decsion he made and he didn't care what happened as long as Nadia was safe and here with him.

"Nadia, I fear that I've done the wrong thing, yeah." Deidara sighed again, he felt regret. "On the other hand, I feel like I did the right thing, yeah. Am I right, Nadia?"

"I think that if you made decsion that makes you feel good that you did the right thing." Nadia smiled and touched Deidara's hands, he began blushing. "Don't worry, if you're not ready to leave then don't leave. Deidara, I enjoy having you here as much as anyone else."

_"How can anyone resist her, yeah? My favorite thing about her is her strong and compassionate nature, she doesn't want me to leave_." thought Deidara as he looked at Nadia_. "She makes my heart tender, I've never felt this way before."_

A knock was at the door as Nadia went to go answer it. Deidara had a bad feeling about the person waiting at the door, he went half way down the stairs and waited for the door to reveal the person. It was Sai, Deidara wasn't very fond of him due to the fact that they've had run-ins against each other. Also, it seemed like Sai had a liking to Nadia and wanted her to be his girlfriend. It ruined Deidara's day, it was now worse with him inside the house as jealousy creeped in with tension.

_"I hate him, yeah! I actually was nice to him and he said all these bad things about me!" _Deidara closed his eyes and growled, Sai examined the place and almost saw him but missed him. _"I know he likes Nadia too, yeah! Could this day get any worse?!?!"_

"Sai, for the last time." Nadia began, Deidara realized that he still he had a chance. "I don't want to date you, I know you want to be my boyfriend but...I don't think that it will work out..."

"Nadia, come on. Why don't you date? It doesn't hurt to try..." Sai was still trying to convince het to date him but she couldn't say yes to him. "Wait, I didn't even ask if you had a boyfriend..."

"I don't...but...Look Sai, give me sometime to think." Nadia began going upstairs as she saw Deidara and sat with him, she noticed that he was mad and looked at her. "Deidara, I know you don't like him. I'm sorry you had to see that happen. Sai has had a crush on me for awhile..."

"You're not going to date him, yeah. I can see why you don't want to." Deidara smiled as Nadia returned her smile. "You just want to be friends, not like what he's doing now. I understand now, yeah." Deidara changed views and his expression changed. "He's an artist too, we sort of have short rivalry."

"You're right, Deidara." Nadia replied, she hated to hurt people when she had to tell the truth. "I just want to be friends but Sai might not get the right impression, that's what I'm worried about..."

A smash was heard in Deidara's gallery, he ran upstairs quickly knowing his art was in trouble and had just met an untimely demise. One of Nadia's smaller cousins had broke a finshed work that Deidara had worked on for two months, it was a large pot and Deidara felt angry but couldn't show it. Nadia took her cousin out as she looked at Deidara, she couldn't believe that happened but Deidara was lamenting over the loss but soon got over it.

"Deidara..." Deidara stopped Nadia as she looked at him with concern."Your work is gone..."

"Nadia, it wasn't my best work...but it took me two months..." Deidara sighed. "It's not your fault, yeah. Oh well, that was bad art anyway. I'm going to make something else."

"Sorry, it seems one of my aunts forgot to pick up their child..." Nadia replied as Deidara went back to working on another piece. "I'm so sorry, Deidara. I know you worked hard..."

Deidara still gave his usual look and smiled. He didn't want Nadia to be worried about what happened as Nadia flipped through his sketch books and began touring around his room to look at his art, Deidara was still mad about Sai and now he knew that Nadia might not possibly be his and he might not get her at all. It was a still a bad day and it was getting good and now it wasn't.

Deidara looked back at Nadia who admired his art, he was keeping a secret and something else was going on and she didn't know it. He didn't know how she would react. He feared the lust and love he had would create problems since he was an ex-criminal but two things were out of place and he couldn't tell anyone about them. Deidara seemed trapped within his own mind.

**That's Chapter 3, Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Deidara's Promise"**

Deidara was still stuggling to find a job that he could be an artist in. He was an ex-criminal and jobs would be turned down quicker than normal because of the bad record he had. He knew this was going to be hard but it didn't stop him from thinking that he couldn't do it, he wanted a job and he was going to make himself useful. Nadia didn't worry too much about him since he was doing all these things himself.

She carried up tea to him as he smiled. "Well, I've beem turned down for twelve jobs, yeah. It's not so bad, I decided to keep looking and find myself some art related jobs..."

"I'm sorry things aren't going your way, Deidara." Nadia showed concern and he smiled. "I guess you can't stop looking until you do actually find one..."

Deidara nodded as he began circling several ads and he was out the door to find another job, Nadia couldn't believe how quickly he had run and was on his way to town already. She began examing his art closely as she saw that he was painting a forest, another picture of her, and of a structure she couldn't identify. He was still the same even after the incident with his pottery.

Nadia heard a knock at the door as Sai appeared there. She couldn't believe he had come back and he came inside. Sai eyed her as she walked to the kitchen to make Deidara's lunch, if she said no again then he would think that she was trying to hide from him. It wasn't like that.

"Sai, I've told you..." She began. "I just want to be friends, I don't want a romantic kind of relationship..."

"Oh, Nadia...Why can't we go out?" He asked, she was about to lose her temper. "I mean I haven't been here in weeks and you still don't want to..."

"Maybe it's because I like Deidara..." Sai's face went blank, he couldn't believe what he said. "So what if he's an ex-criminal, he said he was never going back..."

Sai looked at her. "I see. I haven't been clear, Nadia. I think my feelings are different towards you now, I think..."

A silent wind swept through the room. Nadia stopped what she was doing and looked at Sai as he smiled. He was in love with her now, this was not turning out to be Nadia's day. She almost had a heart attack, things just got worse and what was she going to do now?

She blushed lightly. "So, I've stole another man's heart? Sai, I'm flattered but...I'm not in love right now."

"Well, that's fine...I'll wait for you when you change your mind..." He sat at the table as Nadia placed Deidara's lunch where his plate was. "So, has Deidara found a job yet?"

"No, he's still looking. He's really intrested in an "art" related kind of job."

"Maybe he could work where I work..." Sai stopped and looked at Nadia. "Um, it's just a suggestion but if he doesn't have any hard feelings he could try there."

"Well, it might take him some time but I'm sure he'll work there..."

A knock came at the door as Deidara and Sakura came in the house. Deidara's heart fell at the sight of Sai, he couldn't believe the enemy was in the house...again. Sakura also was digusted by the sight of Sai, they were on the same team except he wasn't good with words.

Nadia could feel the tension in both Sakura and Deidara, they sat quietly as Nadia passed out food to everyone.

"Oh, hey Hag." Sai had said it again. "Hello, Deidara."

"Sai!!! you're cruising for a bruising if you just called me that!" Sakura was about to hit him as Nadia pulled her away from him. "Nadia! He does this all the time, he even calls Choji fat!"

"Well, Sai doesn't know how to talk to people properly." Nadia replied. "He's still learning..."

"Sorry, Hagura...Oh, I-I mean Sakura..." Sakura sat down and looked away from Sai as he began snickering. "Sorry, I guess I can't seem to get it right..."

Nadia turned to Deidara. "So, did you get a job? Don't worry if you didn't Deidara...Sai might hire you..."

"What?!?! That's not a good idea, we're rivrals..." Deidara seemed nervous. "Well...I'll look into it, yeah. That doesn't mean that it's final, yeah."

"Look, Deidara...I promise I won't be as bad as you think, give it some thought..." Deidara looked at Sai, was he really going to be working for his enemy?

A long pause was sensed throught the kitchen, Deidara was thinking as he tried to be reasonable. He really did need a job and it seemed like things weren't getting any eaiser, he looked at Sai and nodded as Sai smiled. Deidara decided to work there now.

"You better be nice to me, yeah." Deidara looked away. "We are still rivrals but when it was really bad you said some things and I said some things, yeah."

"So, that means you're coming in a few days..." Sai paused. "Good, everything is about art there."

Deidara shifted. He wondered if he was making a mistake.

X X X

Deidara was home alone the next day as it thundered and rained outside. He began working on sculpture as he began adding color to his work, a crash was heard outside as he stopped what he was doing. He ran to the window as he saw three of his friends trying to get into the house.

He lifted the window. "Get out of here! I said I was finished, yeah! Why are you guys here?"

Kisame looked directly at him. "We need the girl, Deidara. We have to get her."

"What?!?! No, you're not taking her away! I promised her I wouldn't link back to my group."

Itachi red eye's intimidated Deidara as he watched every move he made. "I knew there was going to be a problem if it involved Nadia...You guys said it would be easy..."

Tobi had just appeared in the yard as he saw Deidara. "He's still the same, he won't let go of the girl and he's living with her now..."

Deidara sighed, he was angry. Not everything was going the way it was supposed to and now he was facing his group again. He walked inside and walked back out the window as he watched the cold stares he was getting from his former group members, he didn't care and he was trying to protect Nadia from any harm.

"The girl isn't here! She went out, yeah. You came here for nothing, just leave!" Deidara glared as he watched them move around in the yard. "What? Don't tell me you're going to wait..."

"We are and we'll take her by force if she fights..." Itachi looked at the ground. "When will she back, Deidara?"

"It'll be weeks before she comes back..."

"We don't have that much time, something tells she's there..."

"Well you're wrong, yeah! There's nothing here for you!"

Kisame looked at Itachi. "Let's go, we have another project we should be working on..."

"Fine. We're just wasting our time waitng for her to come back..."

The three members departed as Deidara slammed the window and walked angerily back to his sculpture. He went back to carving the details as he watched the rain fall, he couldn't believe his former group members would come back. He accidently cut off part of the sculpture as it landed on the floor, he threw his paintbrush on the ground and cursed.

_"I can't believe this, yeah! I have more bad days than good days!" _Deidara began trying to plaster and fix his accident, he stopped sculpting and let the glue dry as he went back to his gallery to see what other form of work he could do.

He flipped through his sketchbooks and his paintbooks. Many he hoped to sell when he started to work and frame his artwork.

He began thinking about Nadia. Why didn't he just tell them that she went to the mountains on the other side of the village? He couldn't. He promised her that he wouldn't put her in danger and expose her secrets, she had took him in when he probably be rejected by the villagers living here. She had take some risks to help him survive, he needed to keep his promises.

He looked out at the trees, he missed her. For the first time in his life, Deidara felt alone and on his own. He went back to sculpture and began coloring it, he finshed one side and went around to the other as he stopped. He needed a break and sat at the table and began thinking.

_"I might have to get used to this, I've never been alone before..." _He thought, his smiled returned. He realized he needed to relax, nothing was going to happen for now.

He laid in the bed as he looked up at the celing, he realized the room was bigger than it used to be. Maybe he was just imagining things, it did seem a lot bigger.

He wasn't used to keeping promises, he was used to breaking promises. That's what the other Deidara would have thought but this one thought it was easy keeping promises toward somebody they liked. He realized he was a different person now that he left his group.

He closed his eyes, a pit of fear still boiled inside of him.

**That's Chapter 4, Pleases R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Blind Eye"**

Deidara's fear had gone away and he began to relax. The only thing that bothered him was his feelings about Nadia, his heart would often beat unsually around her or his mind would do other things that he wasn't used to. He had never been this close to a girl before, he would go straight into denial that his feelings were moving to love.

Lust, love, a crush? He had a problem deciding which one was the actual feeling. It never occured to him that he was able to fall in love, most of the Akatsuki shut off their emotions for love and happiness but his emotions were beginning to show themselves in his art and what he did.

His exploding clay and sculptures were hearts and minuture cupids that would float around the room, his paintings were often lust driven and his skectches were of roses and romantic evenings. He thought he was sick but he wasn't, he was slowly falling in love. He went back into denial that he was feeling that way, he didn't want to feel that way and be confused.

_'What am I feeling, yeah?'_ His thoughts always echoed this question. _'It's like I don't even know the difference...'_

He went back to sculpting and saw the finish product as roses and hearts, it was offical. His art was telling him something, it was telling him that he could be in love but Deidara glared at the art and went back into denial that he was in love. He couldn't hide because he knew he was in love, it was just denial again.

Sai had come back from a mission when he noticed Deidara was the only one at the house. He noticed all the hearts and all the art and realized what was going on and decided to wait for Deidara's answer about things, he blushed heavily and began taking down the art. He stopped after he noticed that he had been caught.

"Alright, yeah." he replied, "You caught me..."

Sai laughed gently. "I knew it, I had a feeling you had your eye out for her."

Deidara growled, "I'm so confused right now, yeah..."

"Maybe I need to see this for myself, I'm taking you to the studio..."

Deidara happily agreed to go as he brought his packs of clay and his art tools, he knew what was going to happen. It would be another sunset or another heart again, there was no way to avoid his behavior. It was his first time being in love with someone else, something he had longed for.

He was bringing down the last of his art supplies when a tap was heard at the window of his room. The tapping got louder as Sai got suscpious as Deidara gave him the supplies and ran upstairs.

"Sorry Sai, I sometimes get these unexpected vistors, yeah."

"Just don't take too long, the manager has to close in three hours.."

He raced upstairs and saw that Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame were in the courtyard. He had it with them coming around when Nadia wasn't here, he was afraid he would be caught and that Nadia would never trust him again. What were they doing here again? He sighed and opened the window.

"What the hell do you guys want, yeah?!?!" Deidara was furious, "I'm sick of you guys hanging around when she's not here!"

"You lied to us..." Itachi was angry, "You said she'd be back from visiting the village in the east."

Kisame looked at him. "The boss is pissed, and we keep failing to catch her...Where is she?"

Deidara went silent. Itachi took it as "withdrawing information" and jumped up to the nearest tree that was closest to Deidara's window. He grabbed his collar and they were face to face, Itachi meant business and if he didn't get what he wanted then he would keep coming back.

Deidara hated the constant visiting, it wasn't like Nadia chose to go those types of trips. She had gotten invited to a cermony with the village near the mountains, she was their special guest and she would be staying only few days and she would be returning home. Deidara always promised not to tell where she was going to respect her privacy.

"Tell me, bastard. Where is she?!?!" Itachi's intimadating eyes wouldn't leave Deidara's eyes until an answer was given. "...Tell me!!!"

"Deidara isn't the same, he doesn't break promises anymore, yeah!"

Tobi looked at Kisame. "Do you think...?

Kisame looked back. "...It looks like it, ever since he met her he's been like this..."

Itachi overheard everything and looked at him. "It's the truth, you aren't the same since you left and I feel that you are slowly falling in love with this girl."

Deidara's heart stopped, it was the truth. the more he heard about it the more warm he felt about it, he smiled warmly. It was a sign of his warmness to her that made Itachi sick to his stomach as he let go of him. There was nothing he could do, everytime he came Nadia was out of sight. It was just bad timing for him, and Deidara protected her.

"...Let's just go, I'm losing my patience..." The group was suprised to see Itachi give up. "I can't take anymore of Deidara..."

"Good, yeah! I'm glad you can't take it anymore!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "She's too hard for you anyway."

Itachi turned back. "That's only half the truth. She better be here the next time I come back."

All three ran out of sight as they dissappeared into the trees, Deiadara ran back downstairs and walked with Sai to the studio. He opened the door and put the supplies around Deidara and watched what he did, Deidara seemed hesistant at first but picked up his oil pastels and paint and began painting.

Sai watched as the scene turned into a romantic beach scene with Nadia looking out the window. It was offical, he was in love. The next piece was a potrait of Nadia, she was in a sexy pose and it shocked Sai to see Deidara get the positions just right and make less mistakes. Sai seemed a bit envious but knew if he attempted something like this, he would make a lot of mistakes.

Deidara finished the last stroke and stood back for Sai's constructive critisism. His eyes went wide, the tone was just right and the shading was perfect. Deidara was truly an artist, he had a bit more experience than Sai and that's why he could prouduce these types of art.

"I-I don't know what to say...You should show Nadia this one, she'd be happy."

Deidara almost had a heart attack. "Oh no, yeah. I don't think she's ready to see this one yet..."

"Come on, Deidara. You won't know until she sees it."

"She's half naked, yeah! She'll think I'm some kind of perv."

"So, some art requires nudity. Art can be anything."

"Maybe it would give her some hint of my feelings, yeah."

"I would show it to her, I bet she would be in love with the picture."

Deidara stood there for a second and decided to give it a try. He wanted Nadia to know how he felt and how he longed for her, his heart began to warm up. Love felt weird and good at the same time for him but he would get over it once he was in it long enough.

Deidara looked at Sai, "So, Do I need to show you anymore, yeah?"

Sai shook his head, "No, I've seen enough but I want to show you my work."

Sai took out his skectch of a wild dragon on rampage and it took Deidara by suprise. It could grab anyone's attention. It was so...intense to him, he gave it back to Sai and realized that he was about even with his artistic level but his weakness was painting. They were going to be partners sooner than they both realized.

"It's excellent, yeah. I'd say were evenly matched in artistic ablities."

Sai smiled, "I didn't come out the way I wanted but it surprised me."

"What time am I coming back next week, yeah?" Deidara actually wanted to have a job here, "Is Monday good?"

Sai nodded his head, "You can actually do three times a weeks if you wanted to and we could work together."

"Sounds good, yeah. I'm actually working on another work so I'll bring it next time.."

It seemed the rivalry between Sai and Deidara had less tension and it was turning into more of a friendship. Things started to turn around for Deidara now that he had a job and it was actually something he would love doing.

The only thing left was, he was still a little blind about his sense of love.

**That's Chapter 5, Please R&R.**


End file.
